UFOs and Aliens in GTA San Andreas
'''UFOs and Aliens '''are one of the oldest and famous myths in GTA San Andreas. Description In game there are some blinking lights that fly very fast and leave a trail. They can have different colours (white, red and yellow). The skeptics says that this lights are just airplanes. However, it doesn't make much sense, because there are already real planes in game that fly regularly. In the game files, this lights are called "UFOLIGHT". It's hard to catch them, but you can do it with an Hydra (or with some kind of mod). If you can do it, you'll see that they are just unsolid glowing spheres. Most of the people says this lights can only bee seen on the desert areas, but those lights appear all through the state of San Andreas. Maybe those people never saw them on other parts of the state because of the trees (on the forest) and buildings (cities). Also, some people can confuse San Fierro's snapshot items with UFOs, because they glow at night. The UFO Map There are many evidences of UFOs and Aliens in game. One of the most famous is the UFO Map. It's basically a map, of the Beta version of the game, where there are some strange locations marked. You can find that map in two places: The Lil' Probe In bar (located between Fort Carson and Area 69) and in Toreno's Ranch. Some people believe this map indicates UFO sightings locations. If so, why Mike Toreno have one in his house? According to GTA Wiki, Mike Toreno worked for some unkown government agency. Maybe that agency is Area 69, which is believed to contain aliens. There is another theory about this map, that says Rockstar putted this map in the game as an hint to the players investigate that places. This theory can be true, because the fact of all of the marks indicate myth-related places cannot be a coincidence. Area 69 Based on Area 51 of real life, Area 69 is a misterious place that is believed to contain aliens, just like in real life. Inside of it, there are lots of stuff that could be used to study aliens (like labs, to make tests and autopsies) and detect UFOs (radar, etc.). You can access the inside of the Area 69 in the mission "Black Project" (in where you have to steal the Jetpack). After that, you can access it using a glitch involving a Freeway. To enter and explore it, it's recommended to use the "Never Wanted" cheat. The strongest evidence of the existence of aliens in Area 69 appears during the mission "Black Project", where you can ear someone saying at the speaker various quotes related to aliens. Some of that quotes are: "Would the owner of a green alien saucer move it somewhere else please.", "Could the owner of the alien culture in the diagnostics lab bridge kindly remove it.", "Would the personnel working with the alien body, please put it away." Also, in one of the labs, there is a crowbar. This is a reference to the game Half Life, where the protagonist uses a crowbar to fight against hostile aliens. The Big Ear The Big Ear is a big radio telescope located in the desert, next to Fort Carson. Some people believe that is related to aliens because it's based on the real-life structure with the same name, that was part of Ohio State University's SETI project that was designed to search for extraterrestrial radio transmissions. On August 15, 1977, this telescope received a signal thought to have come from outside of our solar system. This signal was nicknamed "The Wow! Signal". Also, some people says that when you get closer to this telescope, there will appear a strange station in your vehicle radio, that emmits only strange noises, making some people believe that they are alien transmissions. Jetpack and the Green Goo Some people believe that the Jetpack is something related to alien technology. Also, after the mission "Black Project", there is a mission called "Green Goo", in where you need to steal a strange substance, that some people believe that is some kind of alien substance. Mr. Trenchoat One of the strangest pedestrians in the game is Mr. Trenchoat. This pedestrian can be found all over the desert, and he says very strange things about aliens, like: "The Aliens are coming!" and "You, Green-blooded abomination!". Also, if you look at him using Thermal Vision, you'll see that he is cold. Some people believe that is just his coat, but others believe that he is non-human or alien. But the temperature system of the game is a bit buggy, there are some other peds that are also cold, and some stuff that should be hot aren't hot (for example, car engines) Video Investigation Photo Gallery gallery93.jpg|One of the "UFOLIGHTs" gallery88.jpg|The "UFO Map" gallery18.jpg|The "Big Ear" gallery16.jpg|Area 69, seen from far away gallery99.jpg|Mr. Trenchoat, with thermal vision Category:GTA series Category:Myths Category:GTA San Andreas Category:UFO Category:Alien